


Room of the Soul

by tsutsuji



Series: VRPG series [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sequel, Voyeurism, holographic porn, pervy!Kaiba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji
Summary: Sequel to "Kaiba's VRPG." It's Kaiba's worst nightmare - a party at his house, with Yugi the guest of honor. Will his secret fantasy be discovered?





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
What had he been thinking, Kaiba asked himself for the hundredth time. How could he ever have agreed to this? Only Mokuba at his most persuasive, catching him at a weak moment, could explain it. Otherwise he surely would never find himself greeting each and every one of the most annoying people on earth as they arrived in his home, each bearing brightly wrapped gifts. And greeting them politely, besides. Mokuba would not speak to him for weeks if he put on his game-master attitude with these people he was supposed to consider friends.  
  
Bubbly Anzu, loudmouthed Jonouchi, slick thug Honda, sugary-sweet Shizuka, and the quiet but oddly creepy Bakura Ryou, all trouped into the mansion one by one, along with a dozen or more others he barely knew. He did his best to make it clear, without being plainly rude about it, that this was certainly not his idea. They each thanked him politely just the same, but they thanked Mokuba even more profusely.  
  
Everyone but the guest of honor, that is, who greeted him happily and thanked him with just as much enthusiasm as he showed everyone else. Yuugi came in beaming like a ray of light as he was cheered by all his friends. All but Kaiba, who stood by stiffly and watched as he was engulfed in the giant friendly circle.  
  
Seto Kaiba reminded himself that he never would have agreed to this party at all if Mokuba had just made it clear from the start that it was for Yuugi's birthday. By the time that little detail had been revealed, it was too late to go back on his word to his little brother.  
  
He'd given Mokuba a totally free hand in all the arrangements, limiting only the time (five hours, no more, and then they all had to be out of the house!) and the location (four rooms on the main floor, including two entertainment rooms and a dining room plus a lounge). He didn't even limit the guest list in any way. Once he found out that Yuugi was the guest of honor, he wanted as many other people to be there as possible, even if the guests included some of the most abject duelists ever spawned and some of the lowest low-lifes in Domino High School.  
  
If there were enough people, he'd reasoned, he might not have to spend any more than a few seconds in Yuugi's actual presence. And then, he might not start to think about the fantasy that had become an obsession, the one he watched unfold nearly every night in his private virtual reality game. That perfectly rendered holographic fantasy that had Yuugi submitting to a different lover every time, his perfect body writhing in pleasure, and always calling out for Kaiba as he came.  
  
He couldn't be thinking about that now. He couldn't.  
  
At school he could keep his thoughts under control by concentrating on his studies. And when they dueled, that other side of Yuugi appeared, the one that held no interest for him. The side that Yuugi's friends insistently spoke of as "the other Yuugi" only awoke feelings of competition and pride in him, and that was why he took every opportunity to face the so-called Other Yuugi.  
  
But because this was a birthday party and not a Duel Monsters tournament, there was no sign whatsoever of that other side of Yuugi. Tonight, the only aspect of Yuugi to be seen was the lighter side, that glowing bundle of fierce kindness, loyal affection, and young beauty that filled his secret fantasies. That was the real Yuugi, as far as Kaiba was concerned.  
  
He couldn't reconcile his longing for the lighter side of Yuugi with his dislike of the darker side. He knew which one he wanted. And he knew it made no sense. And he knew that, even without that other side of Yuugi to consider, he could never have what he desired.  
  
And after half an hour of the party, he knew he had to get away. Half an hour of constantly seeing Yuugi's sparkling amethyst eyes and excitedly glowing face no matter how much he tried to avoid him - it was more than he could bear. His longing to be closer, to touch the object of his fantasies, grew with every glimpse. To counteract it, he became increasingly rude and snappish to anyone who spoke to him. Mokuba was starting to give him one reproachful looks.  
  
He knew perfectly well that most of his guests liked him as little as he liked them. They wouldn't mind at all if he took his leave of the whole gang of them, and would probably be happier with him gone. All except Yuugi, who continued to treat him as a friend no matter how harshly he dealt with them all. And of course, etiquette demanded that he at least make an apology to the guest of honor before disappearing. But the hell with etiquette. It was his house, and they were here with his indulgence.  
  
He convinced himself that he'd done all that reasonable politeness and Mokuba could expect, and he turned to slip out through the empty lounge to a quieter part of the house. And there by the door stood Yuugi.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, I have to thank you again for letting us have this party in your home. I know you said Mokuba arranged everything, but I'm really glad you're part of it as well," he said. He smiled up at Kaiba with a touch of shyness, an extra blush to his cheeks. Long, dark lashes fluttered over those beautiful, impossible eyes.  
  
"You're welcome, Yuugi," Kaiba forced himself to say in very formal tones. So what if he sounded stiff and uninviting, it was better than letting his true feelings show. "But I have work to do, so I have to leave the party early, I'm afraid. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening," he added stiffly. It almost sounded sarcastic, as if he really didn't care a bit if Yuugi enjoyed himself or not. He hadn't meant it to sound that way, but as the words came out, he decided it was just as well.  
  
The look of disappointment on Yuugi's face pierced him to the core. He felt momentarily helpless, and that made him feel angry, and he ended up scowling down at the spiky-haired teenager. But as usual, Yuugi didn't seem to mind being scowled at. He only smiled up at Kaiba even more shyly than before  
  
"I was hoping you would stay so we could play a game - just a friendly game, for once," Yuugi said. "You have so many great games here..."  
  
"They're Mokuba's. I don't really play any other game but Duel Monsters," Kaiba said quickly.  
  
"I know you also play chess," Yuugi said, gently insistent. "I'm not very good at it but I've learned quite a lot. I thought, maybe, you could even teach me a little...?"  
  
Why was he doing this? Kaiba felt something near to panic rising in him as he continued to face Yuugi's friendly, inviting smile. It was a strange form of torture.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't. As I said, I have work to do. Good night, Yuugi," he said, as coldly as he could manage. It was a voice that could freeze souls, he'd been told. Just what he needed to hide the heat rising in him.  
  
He had to brush past Yuugi to get out the door. He had to hide his reaction to the brief contact with a gruff "excuse me," and he had to hide his face from Yuugi's view as he quickly made his escape.  
  
In his haste to get away, he didn't even worry about whether he should lock the door to keep curious guests from wandering around the mansion on their own.  
\---  
  
Yuugi stood looking at the closed door for a long moment. He wasn't really thinking his stare would somehow make Kaiba return, but he did wish it would happen. He was disappointed, and slightly irritated, that Kaiba had left the party so soon. Not because it was a party in honor of him, but because he'd hoped Kaiba might actually relax and enjoy himself at a gathering that did not revolve around either Duel Monsters, business, or school.  
  
"I wish he didn't work so hard," he said to himself. "I wish he could see that he has friends here, if he could just accept them."  
  
There was an answer in his mind. Yami Yuugi, unseen guest at the party in his partner's honor, sighed in sympathy.  
  
/I know how much you want to convince Kaiba that you're his friend, Yuugi,/ the darker half said in his thoughts. /It's almost as if he's afraid of having friends./  
  
"I know. It isn't right."  
  
Jou and Anzu came in then, looking for him.  
  
"Hey, we're going to do some DanceDance Revolution, want to step in and join us?" Anzu said. She was already dancing as Yuugi turned to them.  
  
"Not right now, I'll come and watch in a minute, though," he said.  
  
They looked puzzled at his lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"What's up, Yuugi?" Jou said. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really." He sighed. "Kaiba left the party already. I was just wishing he'd stuck around a little longer."  
  
"No great loss," Jou said.  
  
Anzu shook her head. "I'm surprised he even came at all," she said. "He was almost friendly. Well, almost. For him, anyway."  
  
"I know. I thought he might actually enjoy himself," Yuugi said. "You know what? I think he works too hard."  
  
"Why worry about it?" Jou said, waving a hand in dismissal at the door. "More fun without him, I say. C'mon, let's dance, or I'll play some other game with you. Mokuba's got about every video game ever invented in there!"  
  
"Well... you go on. I'm going to get something else to drink, and then I'll come and watch the dance contest!" Yuugi said brightly, after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Okay, see ya there, then," Jou said. He and Anzu hurried back to the game room, where the music was starting up for the dancing game.  
  
Yuugi didn't follow them, and he didn't go to the dining room to get a drink. He turned and scowled at the door. If Jou had seen the determined look on his face, he would never have left Yuugi alone; all his friends knew what that look meant. Even Yami recognized it.  
  
/What are you planning to do, Yuugi?/ he asked, even though he could sense Yuugi's thoughts perfectly well.  
  
"I'm going to go find Kaiba and convince him to come back and join the party!" Yuugi said firmly - but not too loudly.  
  
/Is that wise? He could be anywhere in the mansion. It's true you're an invited guest, but it's his private home./  
  
"I know. If I don't find him right away, I won't pry too far," Yuugi said. With a quick glance back toward the rest of the party, he slipped out the door, and into the darkened, quiet corridors of Kaiba mansion.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba honestly intended to do work when he got to his private offices. But his mind was so filled with a vision of Yuugi standing there, smiling up at him hopefully, that he knew he'd never get any work done now. His body was fairly humming, on the verge of arousal, just from that brief touch as he'd passed Yuugi a moment ago.  
  
It was ridiculous. He had to find some way to distract himself. Regular work would never hold his attention now. He needed a real challenge to occupy his brain.  
  
That was how he found himself, minutes later, in his private game room. He'd decided that  
the program that determined the seme/uke values for the characters in his VRPG needed work. Some were much too predictable while others were so random they locked up the program. A few pairings also locked up the program because their values came out even. And the code was complex enough that it should keep his mind off the party for a couple of hours, if he could just stop thinking about Yuugi long enough to get into it.  
  
That took a minute or two, but soon he was deeply into the code, reconfiguring the random values generator to work more smoothly. It was easier than he thought it would be, and only took a few minutes after all - unless he was missing something. And the only way to find out if he'd got it right was to try it out.  
  
Somewhere in his mind he knew what he was really doing as he started the program. He could tell himself that it was merely a test run, and that he wasn't going to use the program in the usual way, as he punched in the commands.  
  
Random pairing... yes. Random setting... yes. Randomly generated seme/uke values... yes.  
  
It was just to see what would happen. He'd note the outcome and then end the scene, and try again, looking for flaws and crashes. That was all he was doing.  
  
He told himself that and believed it, right up until the holographic scene flickered to life. Candlelit bedroom... Malik as seme... and Yuugi kneeling submissively before him.  
  
"No!" he moaned softly.  
  
But he continued to watch.  
  
Malik, his golden hair shimmering on his bare shoulders, smiled down at Yuugi. Candlelight glinted on the Gold bands on his arms, and also on the gold-threaded hem of the white linen cloth that was wrapped loosely around his thighs. The skirt-like garment barely concealed his arousal. His long fingers entwined in Yuugi's hair and pulled him forward, firmly but not roughly. Yuugi, long lashes dropping on his flushed cheeks, obediently pressed his face between Malik's legs, nuzzling through the thin fabric.  
  
Unconsciously, Kaiba's hand strayed to his own lap as he sat in the programmer's chair. His other hand remained near the controls. He would stop this scene any moment now. He would.  
  
But he realized that he'd never seen this pairing before, and Malik's programming was unique. Kaiba refused to include the more assertive sides of either Yuugi or Bakura as separate characters. But he couldn't deny that in Malik's case, an entirely different persona had taken over halfway through the Battle City Tournament. A distinct change in personality and even in appearance had occurred. It only meant that Malik was mentally ill, a classic case of multiple personality, of course. But because of the marked difference, he'd tried something different with Malik's character in the game. Malik alone had been programmed with both personalities, and they were randomly interchangeable. Even in the middle of a scene, Malik could go from friendly and soft-spoken (and 69% uke) to mad and sadistically violent (with a jump to 97% seme).  
  
That shift occurred just as Yuugi's gentle hand caressed Malik's thigh and slid under the linen skirt. Malik's image changed; his smile became a leer and his hair flew up into devilish peaks around his distorted face.  
  
With a horrible laugh, he grabbed Yuugi's hand and twisted it. Yuugi winced and cried out in pain. But he could not struggle or try to get away. It wasn't allowed in his programming. He was the perfect uke, completely submissive.  
  
Kaiba felt a flush of heat surge through him as Yuugi whimpered again. Roughly this time, Malik yanked on his hair and crudely rubbed his swelling crotch against Yuugi's face, muffling his cries.  
  
It could only get worse. Once Dark Malik had appeared, he would not revert to the kinder side before the scene ended. Often, his partner was no longer conscious by that time.  
  
Suddenly, face aflame and hand shaking, Kaiba slammed his fist onto the control.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The scene froze.  
  
He sat for a moment with his eyes clenched tight shut, his breath coming in quick gasps. Then, barely looking at what he was doing, he began to type. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he backed into the program and recalculated values. In seconds the hologram flickered and new shapes filled the scene.  
  
Malik was gone. The generic form that represented Kaiba's own presence in the game appeared. And where Yuugi had been kneeling, he now lay back against a small mountain of pillows, while the other knelt almost reverently before him.  
  
Yuugi's face seemed to shine brighter than the candles, his eyes wide and glittering, as the other man touched him, gently and carefully removing his clothes, all the while caressing him with soft strokes. In moments, his glowing skin was bare and softly flushed. His arousal was evident, and he sighed as the other's hands roamed over his bare skin.  
  
"Yuugi," Kaiba whispered, as his holographic counterpart bowed his head to touch his lips lightly to Yuugi's thigh. "Yuugi, you deserve better," he said. He hardly knew what he was saying.  
  
He clenched his fists on his thighs, denying himself even though his body throbbed with need, as he watched himself make love to Yuugi.  
  
***  
  
As Yuugi wandered the shadowy corridors of the mansion, he thought about the hurting anger he felt after Kaiba's abrupt departure from the party. He realized that the hurt was so strong precisely because he'd come to like Kaiba so much. He wanted Kaiba to accept him, he wanted the young man's friendship, and he just wanted Kaiba around. He couldn't explain it to himself any more clearly than that.  
  
But those feelings, illogical as they seemed, pulled him on through the winding corridors of the mansion. He allowed the feelings to guide him as he sought out Kaiba's rooms... or maybe it was a subtle scent in the air that he recognized as Kaiba's own.  
  
Whatever it was, it led him unerringly to a door in a long, quiet corridor, where he walked silently on plush carpet under electric candlelight. The door was nearly closed but not latched, left open a crack. His heart pounding, Yuugi gave it a light push. It opened easily.  
  
The room was unmistakably Kaiba's bedroom. His familiar long coat was tossed on the bed, and the distinctive scent that Yuugi had unconsciously been following filled the air.  
  
But Kaiba himself wasn't there. Yuugi spotted another door at the side of the room which had also been left unlatched. He thought he heard the near-silent hum of electronic equipment coming through that door, and other soft sounds he couldn't quite make out. He was confident that Kaiba would be there, working, as he'd said - working instead of relaxing with people who wanted to be his friends.  
  
/Be cautious, Yuugi,/ his other self warned quietly. He didn't put more in words, but Yuugi caught his thought: this was like an inner sanctum, the real-world equivalent of a Soul Room, and he was as uninvited as Shadi had been when he searched Yuugi's soul. But, Yuugi reasoned, Shadi meant no harm, and neither did he.  
  
/Nevertheless, you don't know what you may find if you enter,/ Yami warned again.  
  
Yuugi paused. He thought he knew what he would find: a sad and lonely man who didn't need to be alone any more.  
  
He stepped up to the door and pushed. It swung open on silent hinges. Yuugi entered a room of shadows and flickering lights.  
  
***  
Back at the party, passing through the lounge with another plate of cakes and chips, Ryou Bakura noticed that the door at the other side of the room had been left open. A sudden, strong curiosity filled him, and he walked over to peer through it, wondering where it led. At the last second he realized that it wasn't his own curiosity that led him to step through it and into the darkened corridor beyond.  
  
Yami Bakura had a better instinct for caution than either Kaiba or Yuugi. He very carefully closed and locked the door behind him before creeping away into the shadows.  
  
***  
to be continued. Right?


	2. Lights and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables are turned on voyeur Kaiba - now somebody is watching him!

Lights and shadows...   
  
Nothing else worked. He should have known. There was only one way to rip those thoughts out of his mind, that glowing vision of Yuugi standing there by the door, smiling; that feeling of electric warmth that flooded Kaiba when he brushed against Yuugi's body....  
  
The only thing that could wipe those out of his mind was this. This virtual vision of Yuugi that was safe, familiar, and private. The only thing that could overcome the helpless feeling that he got from being near Yuugi was to be here in this place, where he could control every action, every sound, every moment.  
  
He had to know that he could control himself. To prove it, he did nothing, even though his body ached for his touch, for any touch. He sat rock-still with his eyes locked on the scene before him.   
  
In the shadows and light of the hologram, the figure with Kaiba's body and hair knelt between Yuugi's spread legs. Kaiba's hands laid Yuugi back on the silk sheet and pillows. The unseen face lowered to kiss Yuugi's naked thigh.  
  
Yuugi's body rippled, and he made small gasping sounds at each touch of the man's tongue and lips on his skin. He spread his short legs wide and lifted himself off the silk sheets, a willing offering. His fists clutched handfuls of silk, then his fingers opened wide, clenching and unclenching as waves of pleasure course through him. The man slid his hands under Yuugi's round ass and lifted him, pausing for a moment to gaze hungrily on Yuugi's erection with its slick, gleaming tip.   
  
Yuugi cried out and arched his back as the man took him in his mouth. Kaiba cried out as well, a moan of pain and longing. His own erection hurt him sharply, squeezed inside his tight-fitting slacks. He did nothing to relieve the pressure, not even moving his hips for welcome friction. He needed that pain. His fists were clenched so tightly that his perfectly trimmed nails broke the skin on his palms.   
  
The man made hungry, slurping sounds as he rolled his tongue and lips around Yuugi's length. Kaiba quieted his gasping breath to listen to that sound, and to the answering moans from Yuugi.   
  
After several long, wet, tongue-sucking strokes that left Yuugi whimpering, the man pulled back, then dropped his head further to curl his tongue around Yuugi's tight balls. Yuugi shuddered delightfully and his hips jerked.   
  
The man shrugged off his silk robe and tossed it aside. He knelt on the foot of the bed and looked down at Yuugi who was spread out before him like a feast. He moved between Yuugi's legs again on hands and knees, and then spread his own legs so he could reach back with one hand and stroke himself. Kaiba winced to see this, it made his own hardness throb uncomfortably, but still he made no move to touch himself.  
  
But when the man again lowered his head, raising Yuugi's backside still higher, and kissed the tender flesh behind his balls, Kaiba nearly screamed his frustration. Blindly, hardly aware of himself, he tore open his trousers and released his erection. Then he stopped, breathing hard. His hand curled in empty air just above the hard tip, so close he could feel the heat from it. It was no longer a simple matter of denying himself. He was so hard now that a single stroke could end it. But he wasn't ready to end it. The torture was not over yet, and the worst was still to come.  
  
He regained some control of his breathing. The waistband of his clothing pressed tightly around the base of his erection and kept him hard without allowing him release. His fists clenched and opened like Yuugi's had a moment ago, but he would not touch himself. He wouldn't.   
  
Yuugi's fingers dug in to the mattress to keep from sliding, as the man knelt back and lifted Yuugi's legs straight up, then braced them on his shoulders. He leaned down over Yuugi, his dark hair a curtain hiding his face. But Kaiba could see Yuugi's face looking up at him expectantly, and he could hear the pleading sounds Yuugi had started to make.   
  
"Please!" Yuugi's soft voice whispered. The request was full of trust and desire. It had the sweetness of the voice that asked him to stay at the party, but edged with an eagerness and hunger that Kaiba knew he would never hear in real life.  
  
It was Kaiba who whimpered now, though he didn't hear himself, as the figure that looked like him lowered his body and slowly entered Yuugi.   
  
***  
  
  
When he passed through the door, Yuugi couldn't make out what he was seeing. There was light coming from some place, moving light, but the source was blocked by strange shadows. Then, as his eyes adjusted, he realized the shadows were dark curtains hanging in front of him, just inside the door. They were hung along the wall from ceiling to floor like the curtains on a stage. Moving light filtered through them, and came more brightly through a thin vertical line where two of the curtains met, just to the side of the door.   
  
He'd expected to find an office lit only by the flicker of a computer screen, and Kaiba tapping at a keyboard. The curtains surprised him. They made the light and sound seem muffled like a whispered secret. He was still determined to find Kaiba, but he was much more cautious as he peered between them.   
  
At first, he thought it was real. Every detail of the bed, sheets and pillows, was as sharp and clear as if it was solid. The light was soft but clear as if it came from oil lamps or shaded candles. Still, it took a moment for his mind to understand what he was seeing. He felt a shocked flush of embarrassment as he realized that the naked man kneeling on the bed must be Kaiba. He was sure it was, although he couldn't see the face - and he'd never seen Kaiba fully naked before. He blinked rapidly, his eyes pulled irresistibly to the expanse of skin he could see, and the flex of thigh and back muscles. It took another second for his brain to realize what that naked skin and those rhythmic movements meant, and to see that there was another body mostly hidden from view, tangled under Kaiba's on the bed.   
  
Yuugi knew he should back away and leave. Yami was right, this was a much greater invasion of Kaiba's privacy than he had ever intended.  
  
But it was Yami who said /Wait!/ in his mind, and held his feet from moving away. /Things are not as they seem here,/ Yami thought. He seemed puzzled by something, and despite his embarrassment, Yuugi waited.  
  
Then, as Kaiba lifted himself on his arms, he saw.... himself. His face, and his body under Kaiba's, and his hand reaching up to grip Kaiba's shoulder and pull him down again...Those were his own eyes looking up urgently at the man above him, and his hair spread out across the pillow, black tips like pointed shadows on the pale silk, and the single golden lock damp with sweat clinging to his forehead.  
  
He gripped the soft fabric of the curtain tightly on both sides to hold himself up. He had to look away. His mind struggled to understand what he was seeing, or why it was there to be seen. It couldn't be just what it looked like. There had to be some reason for it that he was missing.   
  
Through his shock, he suddenly realized what it must be - a hologram, a three-dimensional projection of someone who looked like himself, and someone like Kaiba. And as he realized this, he suddenly became aware again of the familiar soft hum of electronic equipment, and the shimmering multicolored gleam from the projectors. At the back of his mind, he also noticed again the scent that had led him to Kaiba's room. Unconsciously he breathed it in, as if it could clear his confusion.  
  
Desperate to make sense of what he'd seen, he peeked through the curtain further to try and find the projectors. One was almost beside him, just beyond the curtain. The other must be out of sight across the room somewhere...  
  
Then he saw Kaiba.  
  
He jerked his head back with a silent gasp, nearly choking on his own surprise. The holographic scene was a little to his right, but in the darkness, almost directly in front of him, there was another figure. This one was real. In the light from the projection, and the soft, greenish glow from a computer screen beside him, Yuugi could clearly see Kaiba's face. His eyes were riveted on the holographic scene, and his lips were parted. He leaned forward slightly in his chair, his hand flexing in mid-air.   
  
Then, as Yuugi watched, barely breathing in his silent fascination, Kaiba's hand lowered slowly and closed on something in his lap. As Kaiba's eyes fluttered closed and a shuttering sigh passed through him, and a flared, reddened tip of flesh appeared in Kaiba's fisted hand, Yuugi finally realized what was going on.   
  
The rush of blood that seared from his face to his toes nearly melted him to the spot.  
  
He felt his Other Self suddenly go tense, cautious and watchful. Yami pulled his attention back to the fantasy scene. It was as if it was Yami's hand gripping the curtains now, but he was gripping them fiercely, as if he would tear them down and rip the entire room to shreds in a moment. But as he watched the lovers in the fantasy, that feeling faded, and Yami's grip softened. To his shock, Yuugi felt the Spirit of the Puzzle withdraw from their mental connection.  
  
/Ah, I see.../ his other self said silently. /I understand now./  
  
/What?/ Yuugi cried out in his mind, /Why are you leaving? I should leave too,/ he thought, and he actually started to turn. If his shaking feet could make it to the door, he'd run and never look back, and never reveal to anyone what he'd seen. He'd forget he'd ever seen it.... if he could.  
  
/No, Yuugi,/ Yami thought gently. /I think you should stay. Look.... it's you that he wants./  
  
Yuugi looked, although it made such heat rise in his face that he thought Kaiba would notice him glowing there in the dark.   
  
The image of the man who appeared to be Kaiba was curled over the figure of Yuugi, kissing him on the neck, while his hips thrust slowly, sensually, against Yuugi's body. His hands - so clearly Kaiba's hands - caressed his lover's arms and chest, and then touched his face and his hair, hungrily yet gently. Then he kissed Yuugi's closed eyelids, and his forehead, and then Yuugi lifted his head to catch Kaiba's mouth with his own.  
  
In a moment, Yuugi forgot to notice that his Yami's presence had left him alone. It wasn't watching himself that made him forget all else. It was the gentle strength of Kaiba's body flexing over his, and the knowledge of what that body was doing to him - or at least, to this incredibly realistic simulation of him. His own body tingled in all the places that he saw himself being touched, and heat gathered in his groin as he imagined what it would feel like to have Kaiba do that to him.  
  
Then he looked at Kaiba again, at the real Kaiba in his chair. His hand barely moved on himself, and he was so tense Yuugi could see the muscles on his neck standing out, the sweat beading on his upper lip.  
  
He forgot about himself. All he could think of was how beautiful Kaiba was, sitting there. But how sad and alone he looked. Yuugi strained to see more of him, craning his neck around the edge of the curtain.   
  
To his frustration, Kaiba remained almost motionless, only his eyes moving to take in all of the hologram. He remained fully clothed except for his exposed erection - an intriguing, puzzling contrast to the naked figure in front of him.  
  
Yuugi's eyes flickered back to the scene, to find that the lovers were now moving together rapidly. The face on the figure of Kaiba was still hidden as he lowered his head against Yuugi's neck. The soft grunts that matched his thrusts came from Kaiba himself, not from the hologram.   
  
But the image of his own face was plain to see. It wore a sweet grimace of pleasure as he threw his head back and pleaded softly for more.   
  
"Yuugi..." Kaiba said, the real Kaiba speaking for the hologram. His voice was strained, as if there were hands gripping his throat.   
  
Yuugi tore his eyes away from the final moments of the fantasy to watch Kaiba's face instead. Kaiba's look of longing was fierce, but he seemed frozen in some kind of agony. His hand opened above his erection, trembling, then closed on nothing. The empty fist slammed onto the console beside the chair with such force Yuugi jumped.  
  
The hologram blinked out. The space where it had been was filled only with dim, dusty, shapeless light.   
  
Kaiba slid forward off the chair onto his knees. Kneeling there, he bent forward and dropped his chin to his chest. His hands were clenched like claws on his thighs.  
  
"I can't!" Kaiba moaned. "I can't want you, Yuugi!"   
  
Yuugi stared at him a moment. His body hummed with excitement and fear, and it occurred to him again that he should run. But he couldn't leave Kaiba alone. Not like that.   
  
He stepped out from between the curtains.  
  
"Kaiba," he said softly. His voice sounded surprisingly normal. "I'm here."  


~ to be continued ~


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba's fantasy world is rocked by Yuugi's actual presence. Can he deal with the reality?

"Kaiba... I'm here."  
  
Yuugi's voice hit Kaiba like a shock wave. He jerked his head up so quickly his neck made a painful snap.  
  
Yuugi stood there, not four feet away. He was between the door and Kaiba's chair, and he still wore his party clothes. His cheeks were flushed scarlet, and his eyes were wide and liquid, searching Kaiba's face. It was that cautious, questioning expression more than his clothes that convinced Kaiba he hadn't stepped out of the hologram.  
  
Even so, he could hardly believe it. He hadn't been able to shake his awareness that the real Yuugi was there in his house, enjoying his party with his friends, innocent and ignorant of Kaiba's desire for him. But now, right there in front of him, his desire stared him in the face.   
  
The helpless desire and the shame of it writhed inside him, but came out of his mouth as anger.  
  
"What are you doing here? You have no right to be in my private rooms!" he snapped with all the arrogant dignity he was known for, in spite of his current position.   
  
No matter the circumstances, angry pride was the natural reaction to finding an intruder in his home. And what else could he do? He couldn't stand up. He wasn't even sure he remembered how to breathe.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded again, trying not to choke.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kaiba," Yuugi said. He sounded so sincere, gentle yet serious. But he didn't back away. "I never meant to intrude on you."  
  
"Sorry?" Kaiba spat in disbelief.  
  
Yuugi dropped to his knees in front of Kaiba. His eyes were steady on Kaiba's face. "Please forgive me. I only followed you to ask you to come back to the party. But... I'm glad." His voice fell to a whisper as he continued. "I'm glad I saw what I saw. It was.... beautiful."  
  
The room spun; reality tilted. He couldn't have heard what he just heard. Yuugi couldn't have actually seen it all. He couldn't possibly be glad to have seen it.   
  
"What do you mean? What did you see?" He snarled to hide his fear.  
  
Yuugi flinched a little and ducked his head, but he looked Kaiba in the eye.  
  
"I saw into your soul."  
  
Kaiba stared, frozen by disbelief. The look on Yuugi's face... welcoming acceptance tinged with desire...it was the face of the hologram, the face he'd programmed into his fantasy. It couldn't be real. He must have finally gone mad.   
  
"Kaiba," Yuugi said softly. He crept closer, coming within reach.  
  
Going mad would be so much simpler than the reality that was creeping toward him.  
  
Kaiba knew he should push Yuugi away. He knew he should stand up and run. He should destroy the computer and the projectors and the game. He should throw Yuugi out of his house and never see him again. He should do something to keep Yuugi from coming ever closer, closer... until amethyst eyes, deep violet in the shadows, filled his vision.  
  
"Seto," Yuugi said. It was like a sigh. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" he gasped.  
  
Suddenly he couldn't seem to remember why Yuugi should be sorry. For coming into his room? For invading his mind and exposing his soul, his weakness? For getting so close that he could see the flicker of his pulse beneath his skin?  
  
For kissing him?   
  
He knew exactly what those lips should taste and feel like pressed against his. The wonder was that he was right; they tasted just that sweet, but felt even better. His mind was so familiar with the fantasy that it was almost as if he remembered this moment.  
  
Everything inside him melted suddenly into hunger for more. But he was still frozen for a moment by the shock of it, his senses overwhelmed by the reality. He could do nothing but close his eyes and let Yuugi gently invade his mouth. Soft lips probed his, warm and firm, the taste so sweet he could hardly breathe.   
  
Yuugi paused, pulled back a little, and looked at Kaiba with a question. The acceptance was still there, and desire as well. Kaiba could see it now in his flushed skin, his swollen lips, and his quick breath. But there was also doubt and a little fear, making him hesitate to continue.  
  
If he let Yuugi leave now, he might never be within reach again. Kaiba couldn't let that happen. His hunger for the taste of Yuugi flared inside him, and overcame everything else.   
  
"Yuugi," he said. His voice shook a little, but he didn't care. It was a sigh, an apology, and a demand all at once.   
  
Suddenly he could move again, although it still felt as if his body was disconnected, his senses in a different world from his mind. He reached up and touched Yuugi's face. It was the only answer he could give to Yuugi's doubt and to his own.  
  
Then he was pulling Yuugi to him, crushing him in his arms, and Yuugi's arms were around his neck, fingers curling in his hair. Yuugi's body was solid against him and he could feel his heart pounding. His mouth was on Yuugi's, and Yuugi's tongue curled around his and welcomed him in as if he'd been waiting for him all along.  
  
It was like coming back to life, and he didn't even know he'd been dead.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi 's fears dissolved finally when Kaiba said his name. He only then realized what he'd been most afraid of: that Kaiba would reject him in favor of the dream of him. He was afraid that Kaiba didn't really want to touch him at all, and would only ever look at him the way he looked at the holographic vision he'd built, as something to see but never touch.  
  
But Kaiba was touching him now. His hand was cool against Yuugi's skin at the back of his neck, and his arm was firmly around Yuugi's back, pulling him just as close as Yuugi wanted to be. And his mouth was claiming Yuugi's, devouring him. He'd never imagined a kiss could make him feel so hot and so wanted.  
  
Seto's hands were cool but his breath was warm, and as they pressed together, Yuugi felt heat rising between them. He suddenly remembered what he'd seen of Seto's body, and his own body responded to the remembered view with an intense flush of heat that centered in his groin. With a muffled moan, a sound he'd never expected himself to make, he pressed harder against Seto. There... he wanted to feel him there, and he wanted to find...   
  
Seto gasped as Yuugi found what he was seeking and pressed his own growing hardness against it. Yuugi squirmed, suddenly impatient with all the clothing that was between them. He reached awkwardly between them, and accidentally touched exactly what he wanted to touch, the hard, stiff shape wedged up against the crease in his own pants. Seto jumped as his fingers brushed the velvet-hard tip.  
  
"Mmmm," Yuugi said, a sound of affirmation pressed against Kaiba's mouth, as he tried to get more of that heated length into his hand. But his own clothes were in the way, and Seto's hands were now seeking his skin as well, tugging at the buttons on his shirt without much success.  
  
They squirmed and struggled together, both with the same goal of getting the rest of Seto's clothes and some, at least, of Yuugi's out of the way so they could fit their bodies together. Finally Yuugi pulled back a little, and Kaiba growled in frustration. The mundane struggle with clothing suddenly brought them back to reality, and they found themselves staring at each other in surprise.  
  
Somehow, Kaiba had come to be half sitting, half kneeling on the floor with his back to the chair and the VRPG control panel. Yuugi was nearly in his lap, practically kneeling on top of his legs. Kaiba's naked erection rose between them, while Yuugi's was still uncomfortably trapped inside his pants. Yuugi's jacket hung from one arm, and his shirt was pushed up under his arms but stubbornly remained buttoned. He suddenly noticed that he was sitting on the bunched-up zipper of Seto's pants, which had been shoved down onto his hips.   
  
No satin sheets or silk robes or soft pillows. The floor was hard and the air was chilly. All in all, it wasn't very comfortable. They just hadn't noticed.  
  
Yuugi suddenly felt shy again. Being a little less caught up in the moment, he found himself feeling more self-conscious about what they were doing, and at the thought of actually getting naked with another person. But he'd already seen himself naked with Kaiba, in a way. That thought brought a pleasant wave of heat to his skin.   
  
He glanced back toward the vanished hologram. Kaiba followed his glance, frowning.  
  
"Bed?" he asked plaintively.   
  
Kaiba grinned. His blue eyes gleamed behind his fringe of hair.  
  
He'd never seen Kaiba's eyes look like this before. They could be cool as ice, or flickering like jets of blue flame, but he'd never seen them look as warm as a summer sky. Of course, he'd never seen them this close before, either.  
  
"Bedroom," Kaiba said, jerking his head toward the door.   
  
Of course. For a moment, Yuugi had forgotten there was a world outside this room.  
  
But Kaiba didn't let him go or get to his feet. He stared hard at Yuugi.  
  
"If you want to leave," Kaiba said in a low voice, "you'd better say so quickly."   
  
It almost sounded like a threat, said through gritted teeth, as if Kaiba was holding something in that he couldn't hold much longer. What was he getting himself into? There were still deep shadows in this room of Kaiba's soul. In spite of this, he trusted Kaiba, or at least he wanted to. He knew if he left now, he'd never be able to come back.   
  
He touched Kaiba's flushed face and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to leave."  
  
Kaiba looked at him again as if he didn't believe what he was seeing, as if he wasn't as real as the holograms he'd been watching. As if he might suddenly disappear, like the flickering lights of the fantasy.  
  
He touched Seto's face again, with his hands and then with his lips. He pressed himself firmly against Kaiba's body, closing the distance that their struggle with clothing had opened between them.  
  
"Please?" he said.  
  
He thought Kaiba would break into pieces before his eyes. He had no idea why the simple plea made Kaiba look as if he'd been wounded, or why it made a tense shiver run through him. Kaiba's arms squeezed him close and lifted him a little, so that Kaiba could bury his face against Yuugi's neck.  
  
"You don't know what you're asking," he said, a muffled growl against Yuugi's skin.  
  
Yuugi thought he did.   
  
"Kaiba.... please."   
  
Kaiba shuddered again. He lifted his face and looked hard at Yuugi. Yuugi nodded, a tiny shake of his head.   
  
Kaiba climbed to his feet, lifting Yuugi with him. They left the room of flickering lights and fantasies, and passed through the curtained door into Kaiba's bedroom.   
  
  
***  
  
Bakura wasn't sure why Kaiba had this room draped in curtains, but he was glad of it. Especially when Kaiba passed by within inches of him but never knew he was there. Well, Bakura chuckled silently to himself, Kaiba was a bit preoccupied, with his pants down around his hips and Yuugi in his arms.  
  
What a surprise that had been! And more than a little arousing to watch. He'd followed the muffled sound of voices to this room, and happened to look through the gap in the curtains just as Yuugi crept up to kiss a shocked-looking Kaiba.   
  
As the door to the bedroom closed behind them, he stepped out from behind the curtain. It would be interesting to follow and watch them, but the bedroom didn't hold such perfect places to hide as this room did. He might peek through the door in a moment, when he was sure they would be far too involved in their activities to notice.  
  
In the meanwhile, he wanted a better look at this room, and at the equipment within it. For that, he made sure the door was closed completely and the curtains drawn across it, so no sound would escape while he investigated. Just why did Kaiba have this room shrouded in soundproofing and dark draperies, anyway? Bakura had already noted the virtual simulator equipment, although there were no images being projected when he'd arrived. It seemed rather secretive and elaborate for a dueling arena. And there was something more sensual than practical about the arrangement and the aura in the room.   
  
Certain of his privacy for the moment, Bakura walked casually over to the control console and studied it. He quickly realized that it was in standby mode, just waiting for the proper input to begin a new program. With a grin, he sat in the chair that faced the projection area, and looked at the control panel.  
  
*Pairing: K1 x Yuugi*  
*Setting: Bedroom*  
*Scene stopped. Begin new scene? Y N *  
  
Bakura smiled in the semi-darkness as it became clear to him that this projector wasn't made to create three dimensional duel monsters. He sat back in the chair and pressed the "Yes" command.  
  
*Generate Random Pairing?*  
  
He'd assumed that the projector only showed scenes of Kaiba with Yuugi, his secret crush. This implied that there were other options, which could be chosen by the viewer or the computer. He shrugged. Why not be random? He hit the "yes" response.  
  
He said yes to each question as it appeared on the screen, growing more intrigued by each one. Random settings? Seme and uke values? How very interesting, he thought. Who knew Kaiba had such a perverted imagination!  
  
The readout flashed the result. He scowled at it, startled by what he saw there.  
  
*Pairing: Malik Ishtar x Bakura Ryou*  
*Setting: Strip Club*  
  
"Well, that's unexpected," he said softly. He couldn't quite decide whether to be pleased or pissed off that Kaiba had included himself - or more accurately, his host - in his little fantasy game. But as the projectors shimmered and the scene formed in front of him, he decided that spying on the real Kaiba and Yuugi was going to have to wait for a while.  
  
  
***  
_To be continued, as Kaiba's fantasy becomes reality (finally!!), and Bakura is drawn into Kaiba's voyeuristic game in his own special way.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006. Credit for the idea goes to Beysie, DemonandGoddess, and the other reviewers of "Kaiba's VRPG" on mediaminer. Without them, this story would never have come into being. So, you can either thank them or blame them!


End file.
